FINAL DISTANCE: DEATH WITH SECOND CHANCE
by anka-eternalyouth
Summary: un matrimonio que esta crisis, pero aparenta que no, uno de los dos tubo el sueño que cambiara el futuro de ambos, uno de los dos morira para que el otro se de cuenta de su erro ... ...un sueño... ...una muerte... ...la soledad... ...la locura...


{ [ ( N/A: antes de empezar le recomiendo que pongan esta canción, de verdad esta muy hermosa y va de acuerdo con la historia .com/watch?v=_6Y6CsnFw44 la canción de llama FINAL DISTANCE de UTADA HIKARU, también les dejo la traducción .net/es/utada-hikaru/final-distance/211330/ ) ] }

~~~~~~~~ + + FINAL DISTANCE: DEATH WITH SECOND CHANCE+ + ~~~~~~~~

…."en la vida hay que escoger entre ganar dinero o gastarlo: no hay tiempo para las dos cosas"…

Esta es al historia de un matrimonio, estaba conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, el presidente y heredero del gran imperio financiero ; Sasuke era un de los hombres mas codiciados, exitosos y guapos de todo Japón; su esposa Naruko uzumaki, ahora Naruko Uchiha, ella era una novelista reconocida, tras la muerte de su abuelo, el gran jiraiya, había decido continuar con su legado, y como era de esperarse, tenia talento nato para escribir, además cabe mencionar que era muy hermosa, varias veces había rechazado ofertas de para ser una actriz reconocida; pero bueno, según los medios era la pareja mas perfecta de todo el mundo, lo cual en realidad no era…

-te digo que tienes que venir a cenar! - hablo muy enojada un mujer rubia, estaba hablando por teléfono con su esposo

_-ya te dije que no puedo, ya casi cerramos el trato_ – contesto de lo mas tranquilo un hombre de cabello y ojos tan negros como la noche, al parecer no le inmutaba en nada la voz molesta de su esposa

- bien entonces quédate cuanto quieras! – grito e inmediato corto la llamada, si darse cuenta una lagrima se le había escapado – ¿como llegamos a esto? – se pregunto a si misma, entonces empezó a recordar…

++++++++++++++++++++++ [ _Narración de Recuerdos_ ]++++++++++++++++++++

[ ON ]

…"¿Por qué volvéis a la memoria mía, tristes recuerdos del placer perdido...?"...

Todo, absolutamente todo, lo que había vivido con sasuke era perfecto, pero porque cambio, ni ella misma lo sabia, se conocían desde que estaban en primaria, ella se había mudado a casusa de su abuelo, ya que tras morir sus padres el tomo su custodia; cuando llego, al principio veía a sasuke como un rival y para empeorar las casas no se agradaban, pero con el transcurso de los años se dieron cuenta de que podrían ser amigos, así poco a poco se ese sentimiento de amistad fue creciendo y se convirtió en amor, esto sucedió en la preparatoria, al principio ella no lo quería aceptar, ya que consideraba a sasuke como su mejor y gran amigo/rival, pero luego se dio cuenta de que sasuke también estaba enamorado de ella, cuando su otro mejor amigo, sabaku no gaara, había llegado a la ciudad.

Con la llegada del pelirrojo, naruko había empezado a alejarse un poco de sasuke, el cual estaba que hervía en celos, por no tener toda la atención de la rubia, pero no lo demostraba abiertamente, sino por medio de indirectas que le decía a naruko [ – la mujer sonrió ante el recuerdo de sasuke celoso - ] , hasta que paso el día en sasuke ya no lo aguanto mas y exploto de celos, sucedió de una forma muy extraña, gaara había invitado a naruko a salir, esto lo hizo enfrente de todos sus amigos, y naruko como buena amiga acepto, lo cual hizo enojar muchísimo al pelinegro, este en su arranque de celos, camino hacia la ojiazul y la beso, fue un beso cariñoso y a la vez agresivo y después le dijo al pelirrojo

- Ella es mía y solo mía – grito a todo pulmón, la cargo es su hombro y se fue, naruko no hizo ningún movimiento, se encontraba en shock, no podía creer su sentimiento era correspondido, a partir de hay se hicieron novios, de verdad se amaban, después en cuanto terminaron sus carreras sasuke le había propuesto matrimonia y ella gustosa había aceptado, se casaron un año después.

Pero poco a poco todo cambio, lo primero fue cuando a sasuke, su hermano le cedió el puesto de presidente de la compañía, faltaba a sus comidas, al principio se disculpaba, pero después de un tiempo ya no, algunas veces solo iba a casa a dormir; mientras con naruko era diferente ella procuraba estar en la casa por si sasuke iba a comer o pasar un rato con ella, después de todo ella podía escribir desde su computadora ya después su editor iba a ver si ya había terminado, al principio naruko no le decía nada a sasuke, pero obvio no es de papel un día le reclamó que ya no pasaba tiempo con ella, eso prácticamente desato una guerra, la mayor del tiempo no se podían ver sin discutir…

…"el tiempo no es sino el espacio entre nuestros recuerdos"…

[ OFF ]

++++++++++++++++++++++ [ _Narración de Recuerdos_ ]++++++++++++++++++++

Sus recuerdos la invadieron, pero unos pensamientos….

…sasuke pasaba mucho tiempo en su trabajo…

…ya casi no le hacia caso…

…estaba triste…muy triste…

Así recordando se quedo dormida en el sofá de la sala…

Eran aproximadamente las 3:00 de la madrugada cuando sasuke llego a su casa, había trabajado hasta las 2:30, si lograba realizar ese contrato seria la empresa mas poderosa de todo el mundo, y eso precisamente es lo que el uchiha quería, poder.

Al entrar vio a su esposa dormida en el sofá, poco lo importo y llego a su habitación y sin molestarse en quitarse siquiera los zapatos, se acostó, estaba sumamente cansado, no le importaba nada solo quería dormir, y en menos te un minuto se durmió….

Como siempre el despertador sonó puntual a las 6:00.

Naruko se levanto al oírlo, le dolía la espalda, recordaría no volverse a dormir en el sofá, pero el ruido del despertador siendo estampado con algo la saco de sus pensamientos, eso le saco una sonrisa e hizo que el dolor desapareciera, su esposo, su sasuke había ido a dormir, y lo primero que le paso por la mente fue

- tengo que prepararle el desayuno – diciendo esto fue a la cocina, para empezar a hacer el desayuno de sasuke

Ya había pasado media hora, naruko ya tenia la mesa preparada para en cuanto sasuke se levantara desayunara

La casa estaba en total silencio hasta que se empezaron a oír ruidos provenientes de la habitación que compartía con su esposo, después nuevamente hubo sulencio, seguido de unos pasos bajando las escaleras con prisa, y así apareció sasuke, se estaba anudando la corbata

- Buenos días teme! – saludo amablemente naruko sirviéndole el desayuno

-mph – esa fue la gran respuesta del uchiha, la cual hizo entristecer a la rubia

- sasuke ya te…- fue interrumpida

-ya me voy se me hace tarde – le dijo caminando hacia la puerta

- pero sasuke, no has desayunado – le dijo alcanzándolo

-comeré algo en la oficina – abrió la puerta y simplemente se fue, no se despidió, ni siquiera la volteo a ver

-que te vaya bien – fue lo que le dijo al viento, porque la persona a quien iban dirigidas ya se había marchado

Así sola se adentro al que antes era su hogar feliz.

Pero ella no se podría deprimir claro que no, ella era naruko uchiha, no ella era naruko uzumaki, ella nunca estaba triste, la tristeza no era su amiga, claro que no.

Ella sola se dio ánimos, al menos eso queria, y empezó su día, sola en la gran casa, lo primero que hizo fue hacer el quehacer, después se puso a escribir la historia que debía entregar en dos semanas.

Estuvo tan concentrada escribiendo que el ruido del teléfono sonando la asusto, después un poco recuperada contesto

- si, diga? –

_- hola pequeña, como estas? – _hablo una voz grave atreves de la bocina

- gaara, bien y tu? –

_-pues aquí trabajando, casi no he dormido nada – _dijo el pelirrojo dando un bostezo

_- claro que si duermes, no seas mentiroso – _se escucho que grito una tercera voz

- ya te echaron de cabeza gaara – le dijo la rubia riéndose

- _no he dormido mucho, a alguien se le antojan helados de gelato iraniano a las 2 de la madrugada…auch_ – se quejo

_- te lo mereces, además, que quieres que haga a tu bebe se le antoja- _dijo una mujer con voz molesta pero divertida

- como estas matsuri? - pregunto naruko a su amiga

_- bien gracias y tu? –_

-también, aquí tratando de terminar la historia- hablo la ojiazul con voz cansada

-_espero con ansias a que salga_ – dijo una peculiar alegría matsuri, la cual era fan de la rubia

- no te preocupes, en cuanto salga te lo doy – le dijo naruko a su amiga – como vas con tu embarazo? –

-_pues bien, ya casi cumplo los 5 meses, ya casi nace!_ – dijo casi gritando, estaba muy emocionada por el nacimiento de su bebe

- _algo huele_ – se escucho la voz de gaara nuevamente

-_eh..ahhh la comida_ – dijo matsuri, después el sonido de la bocina estamparse contra algo

-_matsuri!, no deberías correr así_ – gaara regaño a su esposa, después nuevamente tomo el teléfono – como vas con sasuke? – le pregunto su amigo

-ehh- la pregunta la tomo desprevenida – bien, bien, oye gaara ya tengo que colgar, te hablo luego adiós – y sin darle tiempo para contestar colgó.

Gaara la conocía muy bien y si empezaba a hablar con el sobre ese asunto se daría cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal, no quería que sus amigos se enteraran que su matrimonio estaba yéndose al caño.

Para despejarse nuevamente se concentro en escribir su libro, así paso toda la tarde, no hizo de comer ni de cenar, no comió en todo el día, no se iba a poner a hacer comida si solo estaba ella, además no le gustaba comer sola.

El tiempo paso muy rápido, había estado todo el día escribiendo, solo se dio cuenta de la hora cuando escucho el auto de sasuke estacionarse, miro el reloj era media noche, guardo lo que había escrito y apago su computadora, y fue a recibir a su esposo

- bienvenido – fue lo primero que le dijo a su esposo al abrir la puerta y verlo. Este simplemente entro, no dijo nada, nuevamente venia cansado, por lo que se fue directo a la cama, esta vez si se quito los zapatos.

Naruko también se fue a acostar, cuando estuvo a su lado trato de besarlo pero sasuke

-estoy muy cansado naruko – le dijo muy cortante

-solo te quería dar un beso de buenas noches – diciendo esto se alejo de el y le dio la espalda, pensando que sasuke la abrazaría, pero no fue así, ni se movió de su lugar, y otra ves prácticamente volvió a dormir sola…

…"en compañía de la soledad, cuando no estás"…

Así paso toda una semana, el despertador sonando puntual a las 6:00, el ni se inmutaba a hablarle, ni ella a el, ella sola, esa semana de había dedicado a escribir, prácticamente ya había acabado el libro, lo hacia desde que se levantaba, hasta que llegaba sasuke, había bajado de peso, pero su esposo no lo noto, su vida que antes era divertida, entretenida, se había convertido en monótona, vacía, fue en ese momento fue cuando las dudas empezaron a llegar…

….si sasuke ya no la quería…

… si tenía otra mujer…

… si ya no la necesitaba….

Sonrió ante sus dudas, era una sonrisa de tristeza con un poco de melancolía, pero, si sasuke era feliz así, ella también, a pesar de la tristeza y dolor amaba a sasuke, haría lo que fuera por el, porque el fuera feliz.

Nuevamente empezó a divagar en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, cuando le sonido del auto de sasuke se estaciono, esta vez no fue a recibirlo como siempre lo hacia, pensó que quizás sasuke ya se estaba cansando de ella, después de todo a el le gustaba la tranquilidad y ella no era para nada tranquila, y de nueva cuenta empezó a escribir, su esposo paso de largo asía la habitación, sin notarla, sin hablarle…

Todo completamente todo en ese matrimonio, si se le podía llamar así, era monótono, nadie hablaba, eran dos extraños, nadie se tocaba, nada, solo silencio…

…"la ilusión vale cuando la realidad la toma de la mano"….

… la monotonía, cambio un poco cuando sasuke llego antes de la hora que siempre lo hacia, hasta a naruko le extraño, pero siguió escribiendo, escucho a sasuke entrar, no se movió

-logre, cerrar el trato, mañana va a haber una fiesta para celebrarlo, asi que alístate, es alas 8:00 – le dijo esto y se fue hacia su habitación, no espero la respuesta de ella, cuando llego de inmediato se dispuso a dormir, realmente estaba cansado

Naruko simplemente lo escucho y continuo escribiendo, como si nada hubiera pasado, nuevamente todo estaba en silencio, solo se oían las teclas de la computadora cuando la rubia las apretaba, tomo una pequeña pausa para sacar el vestido que se pondría mañana, vio así esposo acostado, la chica no supo si se dio cuenta de que ella había entrado, porque no se movió ni pronuncio ninguna palabra, un a vez que lo hizo continuo con lo que estaba haciendo….

Y con el paso de las horas la mañana llego, como siempre en la monotonía, el despertador sonó, se levantaron, sasuke se fue, y naruko se puso a escribir.

Mientras escribía el tiempo paso volando, no se dio cuenta de la hora hasta que

- ya vámonos - entro sasuke vestido con un traje negro con corbata roja – todavía no estas lista? – le dijo viéndola de mala manera – ya te había dicho, porque no estas lista – el chico la empezó a regañar y levantando la voz

-tranquilo, ya voy – dijo la rubia levantándose para ir a su habitación para cambiarse. Eligio un vestido rojo, así aria juego con sasuke, se agarro su cabello en un molote dejando dos mechones sueltos a cada lado, se puso un poco de labial y se pinto los ojos, realmente se veía hermosa

-espero que ya estés lista – dijo entrando a la habitación un malhumorado sasuke, la vio y – apúrate que ya es tarde – dijo aun mas enojado

-ya estoy lista – dijo naruko

- que?, vas a ir así? – le pregunto en mal tono señalándola, la chica no lo podía creer, sasuke le había dicho que no se veía bien, eso le dolió y la entristeció, pero también la hizo enojar

-si sasuke, así voy a ir – le dijo en un tono seria, y saliendo, al momento de pasar junto a el lo empujó, ella también tenia orgullo.

El transcurso asía donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, que era el mejor hotel de todo japon, tenia 30 pisos de alto, de verdad era muy elegante, fue un total y completo silencio, naruko miraba por la ventanilla, mientras que sasuke todavía iba enojado, no podía creer, que a la rubia le importara muy poco el proyecto en el que había trabajado seis meses.

Cuando llegaron, y aparentado un matrimonio feliz, naruko sonrió y tomo el brazo de su esposo, el entrar empezó el bombardeo de fotografías y saludos a los dos, sinceramente a la ojiazul no le gustaba para nada eso, según ella era muy hostigoso, una vez que tubo un poco de espacio empezó a buscar con la mirada a su cuñado o a su mejor amigo, cualquiera de los dos estaría bien, además estar con sasuke seria muy aburrido, por fin los encontró platicando entre ellos, sin mas se acerco.

-itachi, gaara, hola – saludo la chica cuando llego con las dos personas que había estado buscando

-naruko –saludaron ambos chicos

– como estas pequeña?, te ves hermosa - le dijo su mejor amigo

-es verdad te ves hermosa cuñada – le dijo itachi con una sonrisa – donde esta sasuke? – le pregunto su cuñado

Cuando naruko volteo para señalar a su esposo, vio algo que le destrozo la poca de alegría que tenia, otro mujer estaba prácticamente encima de sasuke, y este no hacia nada para quitársela de encima, las chicos presentes no notaron la tristeza de la rubia, tomo una copa del la charola que traía un mesero y la bebió de una.

Ya había bebido 5 copas y todavía traía una en la mano, entonces si mas se acerco a su esposo, sasuke era suyo o al menos ella quería creer eso, cuando llego jalo a la chica y le tiro el contenido que la copa traía

-aléjate de el – le dijo para volver a tomar otra de la mesa que estaba cerca de ella

-que diablos te pasa – le dijo mucho mas enojado de lo que estaba, naruko solo lo observo con tristeza

-esto no se queda así – dijo la otra chica y le tiro igualmente vino a la rubia, esto la hizo enojar, por lo que iba a repetir la acción anterior, pero esta ves sasuke se interpuso entre ellas, lo cual hizo que el vino callera encima de sasuke, esto si termino por deztrosar a naruko, sasuke, su sasuke había defendió a otra mujer

-ya vasta naruko, vamos- le dijo sasuke muy enojada y jalándola hacia la azotea del hotel, ella simplemente de dejo llevar estaba como una muñeca te trapo.

Cuando llegaron

- que demonios te pasa naruko, eh dime –le gritaba sasuke estaba mas que enojado, sus ojos empezaron a tomar un color rojo, ella solo de mantenía observándolo –sabias que este contrato es muy importante para mi tu aun asi lo estropeas –

-esa tipa estaba encima de ti…-hablo muy bajo naruko

-es la hija del presidente, que querías que hiciera, eh no puedo dejar que este contrato termine… no debí haberte traído- el dolor se intensifico en el corazón de la chica, y empezó a retroceder (sasuke estaba viendo hacia la puerta, con lo cual le daba la espalda, mientras que ella estaba cerca de la orilla)

…"estúpido corazón sin sentido, sin razón por el cual seguir latiendo; dejemos a un lado las penas y estos dolores que ya necesitamos morir"…

-te… arrepientes de que este aquí ¿? – pregunto en un susurro, naruko ya había llegado a la orilla

-si no debía haberte traído, si el trato se cancela…-

-desearías que no estuviera aquí?, desearías que estuviera muerta? - pregunto nuevamente, poco a poco se empezó a subir en la barda que conectaba el edificio con el vacio

- si… seria mejor que no…-

-NO NARUUUUKOOO- grito gaara desde la entrada de la azotea

…"dicen que la realidad nos engaña y la fantasía nos confunde, para mi la realidad se terminó y la fantasía se marchó"…

Todo paso sumamente rápido, en el momento de que gaara gritara, el volteo, vio que naruko se dejaba caer asía atrás

-sayonara sasuke – dijo naruko yéndose hacia atrás

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, trato de tomarla, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, solo roso las punta de sus dedos, hubo un momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, sasuke se sorprendió, sus ojos estaba llenos de dolor y tristeza, estaba llorando…

…" solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor"…

Poco después el viento le llevo una de las lagrimas de su naruko, la cual se estampo en su mejilla, vio como su esposa se estampaba en el pavimento

-NARUKOOOOOO- grito, fue algo desgarrador, trato de saltar pero su hermano, lo detuvo

-no sasuke – dijo itachi abrazándolo por la espalda – tranquilízate –

Gaara no perdió el tiempo tratando de detener a sasuke, corrió, corrió hasta el cuerpo de su amiga, había un charco de sangre a su alrededor, se arrodillo y empezó a llorar…

Sasuke también bajo corriendo, al irse acercando hacia el cuerpo de naruko fue bajando la velocidad, finalmente llego caminando, se veía pálida, no respiraba estaba muerte

-no..no..NNOOO- grito. Todo pasa tan rápido a su alrededor, oía muchas cosas, pero no escuchaba nada, se agacho, recogió a su esposa, estaba llenos de sangre, no lo podía creer estaba muerta –NARUKOOOOOOO- ….

…"no te pongas triste ante una despedida. Una despedida es necesaria para volver a reencontrarse. Y un reencuentro, después de un momento o después de toda una vida, es algo inevitable si somos amigos de verdad"…

Sasuke se levanto sudando, no, no era sudor eran lagrimas, entonces la vino a la mente los que soñó, empezó a escanear la habitación, ahí estaba el vestido que naruko llevaba puesto cuando… no lo pensó dos veces y marco a su numero, el teléfono de la chica, empezó a vibrar del otro lado de la cama. Se levanto y la empezó a buscar por la casa, pero no había rastro de ella, así que llamo a su hermano

- _si_- contesto con una voz adormilada

-itachi has visto a naruko no le encuentro – le dijo el chico a su hermano, estaba temblando y su hermano inmediatamente lo supo

-_espérame sasuke ya voy para haya _– diciendo esto colgó

Paso alrededor de 20 minutos cuando tocaron la puerta de sus casa, al abrirla se encontró con su hermano y con el amigo de su esposa, gaara, ambos estaban mojados, estaba lloviendo

-que hace gaara aquí? Yo quiero saber donde esta naruko – le dijo a su hermano desesperado, ante lo dicho por los recién llegado intercambiaron miradas

-ella…- empezó a hablar gaara, pero sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta

- ella esta muerta – dijo con un semblante frio itachi

-que?... no puede ser todas sus cosas están donde mismo – y se adentro a su casa para mostrarles que no era verdad

Los chicos de la puerta entraron siguiendo a sasuke, el cual estaba desesperado buscando a su esposa

-no no pudo, ella…- pero se detuvo – soñé que naruko se…- fue interrumpido

-se aventaba de un edificio y moría…- hablo gaara

-no ella no…-

-murió sasuke – le dijo itachi acercándose a su hermano -mira sasuke ven – lo empezó a empujar asía un espejo, fue ahí donde sasuke se vio, su piel era pálida, tenia enormes ojeras, no se había afeitado y al parecer tampoco bañado, estaba sumamente flaco

-ella murió hace tres meses. Sasuke, sus cosas siguen donde estaban porque tu no las has querido mover, constantemente sueñas el momento en que murió, recuerda, tienes que tomarte las pastillas que te recetó el psiquiatra – le dijo su hermano sosteniendo a sasuke

Con lo dicho por su hermano una oleado de recuerdos invadieron su mente, todo estaba muy claro, ella había muerto por su culpa, no había movido nada porque así la recordaba, lo había llevado al psiquiatra este le había recetado unas pastillas para que no recordara constantemente la muerte de naruko…

Empezó a hiperventilar, y cayo en la inconsciencia….

…"La vida no da segundas oportunidades. . . Da nuevas"…

… se despertó bañado en lagrimas, recorrió con la mirada la habitación todo estaba como lo recordaba, y recordó, naruko estaba muerta el había tenido la culpa, y sin avisar las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, cuando sus llanto paro un poco y escucho el sonido de las teclas, alguien estaba escribiendo…

…" en el amor, la segunda oportunidad, es la primera equivocación"…

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto, camino tan rápido, que tropezó varias veces, pero se levantaba y seguía caminado, cuando llego a donde naruko escribía, ahí la vio, lo estaba viendo con unos ojos llenos de cansancio y curiosidad, puso mucha mas atención, además de eso había tristeza y dolor.

Todavía no lo podía creer, ella lo estaba viendo, sin mas corrió a abrazarla, y empezó a sollozar

-que pasa sasuke? – dijo naruko extrañada por el comportamiento de su esposo, estaba llorando, empezó a sentir las calientes lagrimas de sasuke en su pecho

-solo…abrázame..abrázame –dijo sasuke entre sollozos…

… "aprovecha todo cuanto tengas a tu alrededor, puede que no tengas una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo"…

…cuando el azabache se calmo

-perdóname, te amo, no me dejes jamás- le dijo sasuke a naruko, su voz estaba llena de dolor

-que pasa sasuke? – volvió a preguntar la rubia, estaba acariciando los cabellos de su esposo – todo esta bien sasuke – le dijo la chica dándole un beso en la cabeza – también te amo….

Desde ese dia todo absolutamente todo volvió a ser como antes, sasuke acordó con itachi que se dividiría el trabaja de la empresa, naruko había terminado su libro y en una semana se convirtió en un best seller en Japón.

El bebe de gaara y matsuri nació, fue una niña, sasuke y naruko fueron sus padrinos.

Tiempo después naruko supo que estaba embarazada, a todos les alegro mucho la noticia especialmente a sasuke, que no dejaba hacer nada a naruko, decía que se podría lastimar, y bla bla, bla bla…

Algo es segro todo volvió a la normalidad, todo.

… "aprovecha todo cuanto tengas a tu alrededor, puede que no tengas una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo"….


End file.
